The Criminal Police Woman
by caalsio
Summary: Oh boy... not this story... I did this for a school assignment a year ago.. I know all the information is wrong.. bear with it... it's really stupid... Mihoshi joins the Galaxy Police, but she has the deviousness of Ryoko and the computer genius of Washu


THE CRIMINAL POLICE WOMAN

"Hmm...Mihoshi..."The Chief Commander read from the report as he then looked up at the girl."You have a wonderful report here! May I be the first to say 'Welcome to the Galaxy Police!!"

"Oh!Why thank you sir, so much!You have no idea what this means to me!!I'm so happy to be accepted into the Galaxy Police!It is a real honor!" Mihoshi said with real delight as she jumped up and hugged the Chief Commander.

"But you understand this is a WORKPLACE.MIHOSHI!!"

"Oh..excuse me..I'm so sorry!!!I'm just excited!" Mihoshi apologized.

"It's all right; just don't let it happen again.We will soon announce your first mission.Now, go receive your uniform as well as attend the seminar tomorrow for new privates."

"I surely will not forget!!" Assured Mihoshi. "I must not forget anything, except maybe the seminar..." She thought to herself.

THE NEXT DAY.........

Mihoshi ran through her checklist for the seminar,"Let's see..my uniform..check..my notepad & pen for 'notes'.. check...earplugs...Hey!!Where are they... oh, there they are!! Got 'em.. Okay, let's go to the seminar!!!" 

MIHOSHI'S "NOTES":

(1)Find main computer that keeps track of criminal records

(2)wait for my first assignment 

(3)Go out and do some DAMAGE!!!! 

[...............................................................]

"Mihoshi...Mihoshi!!MIHOSHI!!!!WAKE UP MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!"The instructor yelled.

"Huh? Wha...?"

"Mihoshi, the seminar is over. Everyone has left!I hope you stayed awake during the important parts!!"

"Yeah..uh-huh..okay." Mihoshi slurred as she got up and walked out the door, then took off her earplugs. "Darn! I've wasted valuable time! I've got tofind the main computer before it's too late!" she told herself quietly."Now where's the directory!!"

LATER THAT DAY...

"PRIVATE MIHOSHI, REPORT TO THE CHIEF COMMANDER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY TO RECEIVE YOUR ASSIGNMENT."the P.A. system announced throughout the station.

"Already! Wow, they sure weren't kidding when they said soon!" Mihoshi thought as she ran through the corridors.

"Mihoshi?" asked the Commander as he heard the door open.

"Yes sir! Here to attend to my duty!"Mihoshi answered.

"You are now assigned to protect the planet Koja, in a region of the Solar System.It has received considerable damage from space pirates.It is a remote planet, almost as alien as the planet Earth.Hopefully you are able to find it.Your ship system should be able to locate it.Good luck Mihoshi!!!"

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best,"Mihoshi replied, and under her breath,"Yeah, my best at blowing up Earth! I'm sure no one will miss it! Ha HA HA!!!"she maniacally laughed.

"What is so funny Mihoshi?This is a serious mission. You must not take it lightly!" The Commander had heard her laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Just excited to go on my first mission." she said as she walked out of the room. "But first...."She started to make her way to the main computer. "First..I must change the radar to maintain a course of my ship to be in the vicinity of the planet Koja....Done. Okay as soon as I take off this should start working.No, it will! This is turning out to be so perfect!!"

Later Mihoshi entered into her ship and set a course for Earth.

"This may have been a problem for an amateur computer genius, but not for me!!!I did my research!!You see.." she always talked to herself. It was a habit of hers, "because I had set the radar to keep track of me near the planet Koja, my ship's computer has reacted with it and it reads that I am actually approaching the planet Koja! Oh I am such a genius!!!" she squealed as she zoomed toward the Earth.

MEANWHILE...BACK AT THE STATION.......

The inspector has come to visit!He is in charge of investigating every aspect of the Galaxy Police Station.That also means the MAIN COMPUTER!!!! 

Mihoshi has now made it near the Earth!! "Let's see...Charge up the weapon the highest they can go!!! I MUST destroy the Earth!!!" 

"Excuse me.Chief Commander?the inspector has now requested to gain entry to the main computer source."The Commander's secretary declared.

"Yes, proceed. He may have permission."

"But you have the master key sir.It is only you who can let him enter,"the secretary corrected.

"Do you think I don't know that?!?"the Commander quickly responded.

"Well..."

"Oh, never mind.Take me to him."

"Yes sir!" 

Mihoshi started to get impatient. "How long do these STUPID guns take to load up?!?!?"

The inspector was then brought into the main computer."Oh dear!! There is a terrible problem with this computer!!! Someone has tampered with the radars!!!"

"What does that mean?" the Commander questioned.

"It means we MUST restart it and find where the actual location of the patrol ships are."

"But, won't that mean everything will have to shut down?!?" the Commander reasoned.

"I know the consequences, Commander, but I must insist or there may be a worse condition or a virus that could cause you larger problems.Besides, it will only take 5 minutes.You may announce the power outage to the rest of the station so there won't be any confusion."............

"FIVE MINUTES!!! STILL?!?The Galaxy Police seriously need to update these ships.I really should have done it myself! Oh well, it's too late now.*sigh* I guess I'll just have to sit back and wait." Mihoshi anticipated.

FIVE MINUTES LATER!!!!

"Oh my goodness COMMANDER!!!!!" The inspector shouted.

"What is it?!?"

"One of your Pilots is about to blow up the Earth!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?Let me see that!! MIHOSHI!!!!!!Something was fishy about that girl, no one is ever THAT excited to be a Galaxy Police."

"Well we better send someone out there before she actually goes through with it," the inspector exclaimed.

"You are absolutely right!!!" The commander comprehended.

"ATTENTION ALL OFF DUTY GALAXY POLICE !!REPORT TO EARTH....GALAXY POLICE PILOT MIHOSHI IS DETERMINED TO DESTROY EARTH....ALL POLICE OFF DUTY REPORT TO EARTH AT ONCE!!!........."

"What is this?!?Someone has deleted my improvement to the computer!!!!I shall be caught!!!!!I must fire before they get here!!! 30 seconds?!? But they will be here in less time!!! No!!! My plan is ruined!! They've arrived!!!! FIRE!!FIRE!!!! AHHHHH!!! 10 seconds!!!!!"

"MIHOSHI YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPTING TO DESTROY A PLANET!!!SURRENDER NOW!!!" 

"Attempting?!?I don't think so any more!!!!FIRE, NOW!!!

YES!! HA HA!!! YES!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

*KABOOM!*

"I have now completed my task.I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!!!!"Mihoshi convinced as she speedily retreated....

*sigh* "The Earth has been destroyed and the criminal escaped, just another day in the life of a Galaxy Police."


End file.
